Disk rolls are used, for example, for conveying a glass plate descending from a melting furnace or for conveying a metal plate, e.g., a stainless-steel plate, heated in an annealing furnace. As shown in FIG. 1, a disk roll 10 is built in the following manner. Ring-shaped disks 12 containing inorganic fibers and an inorganic filler are fitted by insertion onto a metallic shaft 11 serving as a rotating shaft. Thus, a roll-form stack is obtained. The whole stack is pressed through flanges 13 disposed respectively on both ends, and these disks 12 in this slightly compressed state are fastened with nuts 15. In the disk roll 10 thus obtained, the peripheral surface of the disks 12 functions as a conveying surface (see, for example, JP-A-2004-299980 and JP-A-2004-269281).